Talk:Sasha
Current *Return to the Clans history needs to be expanded, and more focused on Sasha. :I adressed this issue. How does it look? -sonicx3- 19:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *History needs to be expanded. IcestormHi There! 15:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Queston on Book Appearences As I recall we don't know Sasha is captured until dawn however I see this listed under moonrise, would this be correct?Shippofox 13:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : You're right Shippofox. I'm not sure how the "TwoLegs" and "Appearance" has slipped by me. Fixing now. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Question Since they haven't confirmed that they will have their own manga, should we take that part out of the article for now? Eu (Unsigned) :Correct. No verification, no mainspace. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 04:34, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Probably.--Mousetalon 03:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Catterbox, I know... Sasha and Pine is better then Tiggy and Sasha... Mistystream 17:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Mistyfur, please take chatter like this to the forum. This is for discussing edits to Sasha's page. [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 19:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know Sandy. My computer doesn't let me put stuff there... Name I was looking at her character box,and for names under kittypet,it said sasha,then..Brownie???''Where did it ever say her name was once brownie?I'm confused. '''FirePelt 04:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay, in, "Escape from the Forest" She runs away from the forest and winds up on the far side of town (I think) Bottom line, an older man runs this buisness where he gives boat rides across a lake (It could be the river, I haven't read it in a while). Sasha goes to sleep on the boat, and the man finds her in the morning. He gets mad and shuts her in a closet. I don't remember details, but I remember that somehow, Sasha ends up out of the closet and on the boat. The few customers that the man did have saw her, and loved her. Especially the kids. The man realizes that she could drum up some very good buisness for him. So he keeps her, and names her Brownie. Word gets out about it, and he gets tons of customers. He gets very attached to her, and they become very good friends. But Sasha knew that she couldn't stay there, and after she found out that she was pregnant, she left. The man understood that she was a wild cat, and let her go. But he still had the company of a small kitten named Patches (or Patch) that, with Sasha's help, he rescued earlier in the book. Sorry for my rambling, but that's how she came to be Brownie for a while--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 08:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? --Warriors13 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Warriors13 :Mothwing was Sasha's in the manga... but that ''is an interesting theory... ::well who knows the manga may have lied --Warriors13 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC)warriors13 :::I don't think so. In one of the gatherings in Midnight, there was a large uproar about Mothwing becoming a medicine cat because her mother was a rogue. That uproar would not exist if she was the daughter of Leopardstar. :That's not a half-bad theroy... If you think about it, Mothwing does look like Lepoardstar, and has no real resemblence to Sasha. And, at the person who edited above me: How do you know that it's not a lie, and RiverClan is lead to believe that Mothwing's mother is a rouge, and not Lepoardstar herself? ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 20:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That was me (didn't log in XD) For your last sentence, interesting. I didn't consider Leopardstar hiding that fact. However... even if you won't believe the manga, Leopardstar would know that letting the clan believe that Mothwing's mother was a rogue would just cause more problems, while if the clan thought that Mothwing was the leader's daughter, it would make her much appreciated (remember what Rock said about Silverstream in cats of the clans? the clan knew she was the leader's daughter, and she was loved, even before she caught her first fish.) Besides, she wouldn't have to reveal the father: queens are not required to do that. Since Mothwing bears no resemblence to Tigerstar, the clan would just assume some other riverclanner was the father (especially since the erins don't normally pay attention to genetics.) One last thing... Warrior13, you're kinda hoping Mothwing is Leopardstar's aren't you? It's not likely that a manga would lie. What could Mothwing or Leopardstar possibly gain by letting the clan believe that a rogue is Moth's mother when cats outside the clans are strongly mistrusted?-sonicx3- 04:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think that in the most recent erin hunter chat it says that Leopardstar loved Tigerstar, but I think Graystripe to Leafpaw something along the lines of "She's a lot like Mothwing to look at".Hollytail 15:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail :I'm pretty sure mothwing was ment to look more like Tigerstar (tabby, brown fur, etc.) but she has lighter coloring which she may have gotten from sahsa.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 15:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) hi! Hi im back! today is the day i get all of the tigerstar & sasha series i have number 1 im getting numbers 2 , 3 & 4!-shannon Do you know that this is a page for a character in the series? She wont talk back to you and this page is for discussing how to improve the article.HaikageAsh's Talk 20:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC)